Unstoppable
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: 3x4 sap/fluff/angst. Set during the Odds and Evens ending scene- where Quatre is in the hospital, Duo comes to visit and Trowa is already there. Trowa has something to say, only Duo won't leave. "If we had a moment to ourselves- we'd be unstoppable."


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing... or the song Unstoppable, by The Calling. I'm assuming it belongs to Alex Band now, since he bought all of his work from the company he was with... anyway, that don't matter. What matters is I DON'T OWN IT!

Summary: Set immediately after the series. More technically during the Odd and Even Ending clip where Duo visits Quatre in the hospital with champagne glasses and Trowa is already there. This is 3x4, of a fashion. And there may be tiny, tiny bits of Duo-hating at first. But they both feel bad for it... and anyways, the baka just WON'T GO AWAY!

_/This means song lyrics!/_

Dedications: To Megan and Emily and Kiddie-chan... just because you girls rock! To Silent Epiphany, for being a new great friend! And to Kayura Sanada, because... um... wait... I remember... Oh, darn. You'd wanted Stigmatized. Darn... well... at least it's the same band! Love all of you!

_**#**_

_**Unstoppable**_

#

_/Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
I'll try not to make you cry  
And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand  
Then you'd understand me  
Why I've felt so alone, why i kept myself from love  
And you became my favorite drug  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down,  
I need you inside/_

_/If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be  
Unstoppable/_

Trowa silently reached out to pluck the glass from the air. Quatre smiled, and Duo laughed. The war was over... so why was Trowa still sad inside? He'd known for months now what he wanted. He'd known for months... since that first fateful day.

From the first moment he'd heard that voice, calling to him. From the first moment he'd stepped out of Heavyarms and came face to face with the visage of an angel. He'd had no idea what he was thinking, what he was feeling. All he knew was it felt right. Intuition, maybe. Or maybe it was some higher power trying to give him a hint. Either way... he was lost. Lost in the sea of those Aquamarine eyes.

If it had been infatuation at first sight... then it had to of been love that first night... side by side as they played a melody that echoed through him and reverberated in his bones... in his heart... in his soul. He hadn't wanted to step out of the emaculate room he'd been given for his stay there. But the music had called him. The sound of the violin had pulled him from his self-induced isolation. He'd stood against the wall for some minutes, simply listening. And he'd never made a conscious decision to move... but the next thing he knew, he had a flute in his hands, lifting the silver metal to his lips. Yes... it had been love then.

He'd never been in love, he thought as he watched Duo pour the champagne- the non-alcoholic champagen. He almost wanted to smile. Duo had remembered. Duo was a good friend. But there was something Trowa wanted to say. Something that Duo couldn't hear. Something for one set of ears, and only them.

They were by no means strangers to each other, the silent clown and the desert prince. It had surprised Trowa that night, when he'd shown up at Quatre's hotel. Quatre had smiled at him, hair still wet from the shower, and stepped aside to let him in. No words had been spoken. Thinking back... no words had really been needed. They'd always, it seemed, known exactly what the other needed. As if they'd been friends since the cradle and not merely recent acquaintances. Quatre had leaned up and kissed him then. Out of the blue, but Trowa had expected it for some reason. Things had progressed the way things tended to, and still... no words had been spoken.

They'd shared their love. They'd had that silent agreement. To take pleasure where they could find it, in each other. There could be no promises of happy ever after. Given their chosen profession, it would be little more than a lie- and each cared too much to demean what they had by lying. And so... no words were uttered. They'd soon had to part again, but they'd always found their way back to each other somehow.

Even when he couldn't even remember his own name... he'd remembered Quatre. He could feel that tug on his heart, that connection that was as base and natural as breath. Across the distance, he could hear Quatre's tears. He'd had no idea why he felt so attune to the ephemeral blond... but he did feel that way. That connection had been strong enough for him to leave Cathy, to risk everything he knew- though admittedly, that wasn't very much.

Oh, Quatre, he thought, wishing Duo would leave and feeling churlish for wishing that. Duo was their friend. If not for Duo... Quatre would not have found him again. And the events that had found his memories would not have happened. He'd still be at that circus... lost and alone instead of sitting beside the one he loved.

Now... if only he could speak the words...

_/Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong  
I know that this is what we've been wanting  
And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
It fills up till my heart is breaking/_

_/If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be  
Unstoppable/_

Quatre smiled along, laughing in all the right places as Duo told him some joke about Heero. He smile, he laughed. He nodded, he spoke. But his heart wasn't in it. His eyes kept drifting away from the violet-eyed, braided boy straddled backwards over a chair, his arms and chin propped on the back-rest. His eyes drifted away from Duo... and to Trowa. To the rigid posture, the tense line of his shoulders, the dark cloud of his eyes.

Quatre, truthfully, hadn't been with his taller lover very much over the past year. When you were fighting a war, it left little time for pleasantries such as love-making. But they had found their time for each other. And over that time... Quatre had learned to read every little clue to gain an insight into his silent soul-mate. He could pick out those little things, read the body language and decipher the myriad, swirling colors in his eyes. Every little thing, no matter how seemingly inconsequential, told the blond everything he needed to know.

And right now, those signs were screaming that Trowa was getting tired, annoyed. Quatre dared not hope it was for the same reason he, too, was begining to feel stressed. Allah knew how much Quatre loved his best friend. The braided Deathscythe pilot had gotten him through many rough patches over the year or so since they'd met. He knew he owed the smiling boy a deep debt of gratitude... and he knew Duo deserved so much more than two friends wishing he were anywhere but with them.

It pained Quatre to think of it, but while he was nodding and laughing, he knew his eyes were pleading with Duo to just go already. But Duo didn't see them. Duo stayed.

Even while he smiled and talked with Duo... his mind was on Trowa. He really had something he needed to say to Trowa. Something he hadn't said yet, but something he should have said a long time ago.

Quatre loved Trowa. Loved him with a passion he'd never felt for anything else. It was a burning, consuming fire in his soul, raging and devouring every part of him. A love so deep it felt as if his heart would shatter under the force of trying to contain it.

Eventually, Quatre gave in with a sigh. Duo wasn't leaving any time soon, apparently. So the blond dropped back down onto the bed, closing his eyes after sending Trowa one last, loving glance.

With those emerald eyes watching over him... Quatre fell asleep.

_/Now, we can both learn  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have  
Love, it keeps us together  
and I need love/_

Trowa watched as Quatre laid down and let his eyes close in sleep. Now, hours later, he follows his advice. Trowa mentally chuckled. That was just like Quatre.

"He really is tired, isn't he?" Duo asked quietly as soon as they were sure the blond was sleeping. Trowa nodded, leaning up to rearrange the blankets around his sleeping lover.

Duo's eyes narrowed at the gesture. He'd noticed that since the moment he'd come in. Trowa would reach out and smooth a hand down the bed, or find some reason to touch Quatre. He fluttered around like a mother hen. 'Lay down, Quatre', 'You're tired. You should rest'. The closer he watched, the more he was sure there was something more than deep friendship here. He had no clue why... just gut instinct. And his gut instinct had gotten him through the past year alive and relatively unscathed.

"How long?" He asked.

Trowa blinked up at him as he sat back down. "Pardon?"

"How long? How long have you two been together? Been a couple?"

Trowa looked confused for a moment, but it passed, replaced by his usual calm exterior. "A while," he replied softly.

Duo nodded. "You love him, don't you? That's good. Love... it's like glue. It holds the whole world together. A very wise lady told me that once." Duo's eyes darkened with memory for but a moment. "In the end, all you really have is love. Everything comes and goes. Life. Death. Money. War. Peace. But love will always stay, in one form or another."

"Sounds like a wise lady," Trowa commented.

"Yeah. She was."

"Someone once told me I was dead inside," Trowa said, offering up information without being asked. "She told me I was too cold and bitter and could never love or be loved."

Duo snorted at that. "Looks like Quatre proved her wrong. She was an idiot, Trowa. A blind, uncaring fool."

Duo stood, unfolding himself off of the chair as his braid drifted behind him. "I guess I will get going then. Tell Quatre I'll see him tomorrow sometime. I'm gonna drop in and say 'hi' to Hilde."

"Bye, Duo," Trowa said quietly. Duo shot him a grin and a victory sign.

"Not the last time you'll see me, Buddy! I refuse to be the next Wufei or Heero. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily. G'night, Trowa."

_/When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there  
I'm only feeling half as good  
Well I'm gonna find a way  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive/_

Quatre gasped awake as the dream broke. No. Everything was fine. Dorothy hadn't killed Trowa. It was just a dream. Right? Quatre's hands itched at the blanket, searching, but couldn't find anything but cool sheets. He opened his eyes and searched the dim room... no Trowa.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Had it not been a dream? Had Dorothy really turned and attacked Trowa, then? A strangled sob found it's way out of his chest. No, no. It couldn't be.

Trowa...

A crash startled him, and immediately strong arms were wrapped around him, waves of concern washing over him even as a warm, familiar scent eveloped him.

"Quatre, Quatre. Shhhh. What's wrong?"

"Trowa?" Quatre gasped, then started into sobs once again.

"Quatre, my Quatre. Please, what's wrong?"

"I woke up and you were gone," the blond cried. "I had horrible, horrible dream. Dorothy... she-she killed you..." Quatre turned and buried his face in Trowa's chest, breathing in deep gulps of that familiar musky scent. Like cinnamon and something else. Something uniquely Trowa.

"I'm here, Quatre. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Trowa's arms tightened just a bit more around his smaller lover. Trowa took a finger and pulled Quatre's chin up, so that Emerald met Aquamarine. "Quatre... I love you."

There. The words were out. They were said, and couldn't be taken back. Trowa didn't want to take them back. He'd came back from getting a coffee- caffeine was needed if he'd planned to stay up any later that night- and finding Quatre sitting up and sobbing had broken his heart.

Aqua eyes widened just a little bit, before a fresh tear welled up and spilled over.

"I love you, too, Trowa," Quatre said, wrapping his arms around Trowa and clinging tightly, ignoring the pain blossoming in his side. Pain... like Trowa... only made him feel alive. He had Trowa. Everything would be okay. Lips gravitated, met in the softest of kisses. Again and again, staying wrapped up in each others arms.

They knew they could be torn away from each other at a moments notice. They knew that despite the war being over... things wouldn't settle down in the course of a single day. All they really had was that moment... it was all they had ever really had. Well... that and love.

And as long as they had love... as long as they were together... nothing could stand against them.

As long as they had love... they were unstoppable.

_/If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be  
Unstoppable/_


End file.
